interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gramática breve
Kurgramatik - Interlingue (Occidental) - Dr. Thomas Schmidt -München Mai 2013 Kurzgefasste Interlingue-Grammatik 1. Alphabet und Aussprache Interlingue verwendet das lateinische Alphabet ohne Sonderzeichen. Im Vergleich zum Deutschen gibt es folgende Abweichungen bei der Aussprache:  c vor e, i, y wie ts, sonst wie k: centre = tsentre, circa = tsirka; aber car = kar, act = akt.  g vor e, i, y weiches sch wie das französische j in journal (hier mit zh wiedergegeben); in den übrigen Fällen wie das deutsche g: genie = zhenie, garage = garazhe, aber: golf, catalog wie im Deutschen.  j stets wie weiches sch wie Französisch j in journal: jardin = zhardin, jurnal = zhurnal.  s zwischen zwei Vokale stimmhaftes s (weich), daher ist die Aussprache von Rose im Interlingue ebenfalls rose, base wie sonst immer scharfes ss, stimmlos; sago = ssago, avies = aviess. Auch sp und st werden wie im Deutschen ausgesprochen, niemals als schp, scht: spion = sspion, state = sstate.  v wie deutsches w: vapor: wapor, verbe = werbe.  w wie konsonantisches u wie im Englischen whiskey: west = uest.  y wie j, yes = jess, in der alten Orthographie wurde y auch als Vokal verwendet und dann wie i ausgesprochen: systema – ssistema, heute geschrieben aber: sistema!  z wie weiches z (ds), horizonte = horidsonte.  zz wie tz; spruzzar = sprutzar.  ch wie scharfes sch im Deutschen “”Schule”: chambre = schambre.  tch wie tsch wie in Tschechien: cautchuc = kautschuk. 2. Betonung Der Wortakzent liegt auf dem Vokal vor dem letzten Konsonanten. motór, calóre, línea. Die Pluralendung –s und die adverbiale Endung –men sowie –um haben keinen Einfluss auf die Betonung: motóres, calóres, líneas, fórtmen, álbum. Die Silben –bil, -bic, -im, -ul sind stets unbetont und schieben den Akzent auf die vorhergehende Silbe possíbil, crític, ánim, régul, máximum. Wo die Betonung von diesen Regeln abweicht, wird ein Akzent geschrieben. Es handelt sich dabei nicht wie oft fälschlicherweise über Interlingue behauptet wird um Sonderzeichen oder eigene diakritische Buchstaben: múseo, sanitá, buró, nómine. 3. Artikel Der bestimmte Artikel heißt li (der, die, das) und wird für Einzahl und Mehrzahl verwendet. Mit den Präpositionen de (von) und a (zu) verschmilzt er zu del und al. Der unbestimmte Artikel lautet un (einer, eine, eines) und wird nur in der Einzahl verwendet. Der Artikel lu drückt etwas Unpersönliches, Neutrales und Abstraktes aus: Lu bell (Das Schöne an sich), Lu nov de ti conception (Das Neue dieses Konzepts). 4. Substantiv Interlingue kennt keine grammatischen Geschlechter. Um dennoch ein Geschlecht bei Personen oder Lebewesen anzugeben, kann ein –o für männlich und ein –a für weiblich angehängt werden: un cavall = ein Pferd (männlich oder weiblich), un cavallo (ein Hengst, männliches Pferd), un cavalla (eine Stute weibliches Pferd). Der Plural der Substantive wird gebildet durch das Anhängen von –s sofern das Substantiv in der Einzahl auf einen Vokal endet oder –es sofern das Substantiv im Singular auf einen Konsonanten endet: un libre - du libres (ein Buch - zwei Bücher), un person – tri persones. (eine Person – drei Personen). Interlingue kennt keine Fallendungen. Die Deklination erfolgt mit Hilfe der Präposition de (von) im Genitiv und a (zu, an) im Dativ. Der Nominativ und der Akkussativ sind identisch und nur durch die Wortstellung zu unterscheiden: Deklinationsschema der Sohn die Söhne Nominativ li filio li filios Genitiv del filio del filios Dativ al filio al filios Akkusativ li filio li filios 5. Adjektiv Adjektive sind unveränderlich. Sie werden nicht nach Geschlecht, Fall oder Singular/Plural verändert. Stehen Adjektive ohne ein Substantiv und sollen im Plural verwendet werden, kann die Pluralendung der Sustantive –s an das Eigenschaftswort angehängt werden. Aus euphonischen Gründen oder um sie von Substantiven unterscheiden zu können, haben sie oft den Endvokal –i. Bell jardines (schöne Gärten), li fidel servitora (die treue Dienerin), sagi instructores (weise Lehrer). Die Steigerung der Adjektive erfolgt im Komparativ mit plu (mehr) und im Superlativ mit max(im) (am meisten). Die negative Steigerung wird im Komparativ durch minu (weniger) oder im Superlativ mit minim (am wenigsten) ausgedrückt. Um einen Vergleich auszudrücken, verwendet man quam (als). Lisa es plu bell quam Maria (Lisa ist schöner als Maria). Die Gleichheit zweier Sachen wird tam … quam (so … wie) benutzt. Maria es tam bell quam Nadine. (Maria ist genauso so schön wie Nadine). Die Nachsilbe –issim wird an das Adjektiv in der Bedeutung sehr angehängt. Steigerungsform Positiv: bell (schön) Komparativ plu bell (schöner) / min bell (weniger schön) Superlativ max bell (am schönsten) / minim bell (am wenigsten schön) Gleichheit tam bell quam (ebenso schön wie) sehr bellissim (sehr schön) 6. Adverbien Man kann im Interlingue wie im Deutschen auch die Adjektive als Adverbien verwenden, wenn der Sinn klar ist. Gebräuchlicher ist jedoch die Adverbialendung –men an das Adjektiv anzufügen, um es als Adverb kenntlich zu machen: Samara canta bellmen. (Samara singt schön). Adverbien werden genauso gesteigert wie Adjektive. Lisa canta plu bellmen quam Maria, ma Nadine canta max bellmen (Lisa singt schöner als Maria, aber Nadine singt am schönsten). 7. Personalpronomen Interlingue kennt für die Personalpronomen eine Subjektivform (ich, du, er …) und eine Objektform (mich/mir, dir/dich). Die Objektform ist für Dativ und Akkusativ identisch. Zudem gibt es von allen Personalpronomen eine besitzanzeigende (possessive) Form. Die Pluralform ili (sie) und die dazugehörige Objektivform les (ihnen) kann für alle drei Geschlechter und gemischte Gruppen verwendet werden, es ist nicht zwingend im Plural die geschlechtsspezifischen Formen illos (m.) oder ellas (w.) mit ihren Objektformen los (m.) oder las (w.) zu gebrauchen. Subjektform Objektivform Possessivform ich Yo me Mi du Tu te Tui er Il le Su sie (f. sg.) Ella la Su es It it Su unser Noi nos Nor ihr Vu vos Vor sie (pl. gemischte Gruppe oder ili les Lor unbestimmt) sie (pl. männliche Gruppe) Illos los Lor sie (pl. weibliche Gruppe) Ellas las Lor Als unpersönliches Personalpronomen wird on (man) verwendet. Wie im Französischen wird die zweite Person Plural vu als Höflichkeitsform verwendet: Das reflexive Personalpronomen se wird nur für die dritte Person Singular oder Plural verwendet. Yo lava me (ich wasche mich), tu lava te (du wäscht dich), il lava se (er wäscht sich selbst), il lava le (er wäscht ihn = jemand anderen), noi vide vos (wir sehen euch), ili vide se (sie sehen sich selbst). Nach Präpositionen wird in der 1. und 2. Person Singular das Objektpronomen verwendet, ansonsten das Subjektpronomen. Tu atende con me (du wartest mit mir); ella lude sin te (sie spielt ohne dich); aber: ella discusse con il (sie diskutiert mit ihm); noi ride con vu (wir lachen mit euch). In manchen, alten Texten taucht noch das Personalpronomen *illa (sie) als dritte Person Singular weiblich und *illas (sie) dritte Person Plural weiblich auf. Beide Formen werden heute nicht mehr verwendet, sind jedoch in der Literatur anzutreffen. 8. Demonstrativ-, Relativ- und Fragepronomen Das Demonstrativpronomen lautet ti (dieses), soll Nähe oder Entfernung betont werden, wird es mit ci (hier) und ta (dort) verbunden, also ti-ci (dieses) bzw. ti-ta (jenes). Die Form to (dieses, das) wird als Neutralform verwendet. Wird das Demonstrativpronomen subjektivisch ohne dazugehöriges Substantiv verwendet, kann es auch die Pluralendung –s dazubekommen, also „tis“ (diese). Das Demonstrativpronomen kann auch mit den Personalpronomen verbunden werden, um das Geschlecht anzuzeigen: il-ti (dieser), il-ci (dieser-hier), ella-ti (diese), illos-ci (diese m. Pl.), ellasta (jene, f. Pl.) Das Relativpronomen lautet quel (welcher/welche/welches) im Singular und queles (welche) im Plural. Es kann für Personen, Sachen und Tatsachen benutzt werden. Es kann aber auch qui für Personen und quo für Sachen verwendet werden. Quel (welcher) wird auch als Fragepronomen verwendet. Als Fragepronomen dient qui (wer) für Personen, quo (was) für Sachen. Nach der Eigenschaft fragt qual (was für ein). Hin und wieder taucht in Texten auch das Frage- und Relativpronomen quem (wem, wen) auf, doch dies wird im modernen Interlingue nur noch selten verwendet, sondern es wird eher mit qui nach Personen und mit quo nach Sachen gefragt. Entscheidungsfragen, welche mit „ja“ oder „nein“ beantwortet werden müssen, werden inInterlingue mit dem Fragepartikel esque (etwa, ob) eingeleitet:: Esque tu es ci? (Bist du hier). Der Verneinungspartikel lautet in Interlingue ne (nicht) und steht vor dem Verb: No, yo ne es ci (Nein, ich bin nicht hier). 9. Zahlwörter Die Grundzahlen lauten: 0 null, 1 un, 2 du, 3 tri, 4 quar, 5 quin, 6 six, 7 sett, 8 ott, 9 nin, 10 deci 11 deciun, 12 decidu, 13 decitri, 14 deciquar, 15 deciquin, 16 decisix, 17 decisett, 18 deciott, 19 decinin, 20 duant, 21 duantun, 22 duantdu … 30 triant, 40 quarant, 50 quinant, 60 sixant, 70 settant, 80 ottant, 89 ottantnin, 90 ninant, 100 cent, 101 centun, 102 centdu, 200 ducent, 300 tricent, 765 settcent sixantquin, 1000 mill, 1001 millun, 2305 du mill tricent quin, eine Million un million Die Ordnungszahlen werden mit –ésim gebildet, wobei es für erster und zweiter die Parallelformen prim und secund gibt. Ansonsten lauten die Formen regelmäßig unésim, duésim, triésim, quarésim, decésim (zehnter), centésim (hundertster). Die Ordnungszahlen werden auch für Brüche benützt. Dazu kommen noch: un tot (ein Ganzes), un demí (ein Halbes), un ters (ein Drittel) und un quart (ein Viertel). Weiter regelmäßig: quinésim (ein Fünftel), tri settesim (drei Siebtel). Die Multiplikationszahlen werden mit -(i)plic gebildet: ununplic oder simplic (einfach), duplic (zweifach), triplic (dreifach), settiplic (siebenfach), deciunuplic (elffach). Die Kollektivzahlen werden mit –ene gebildet: triene (zu dritt), quarene (zu viert), centene (zu hundert). Mathematik: Addition mit „plus“, Subtraktion mit „minus“, Multiplikation mit „vez“ (mal) und Division mit „sur“ oder „dividet per“, Potenz mit „quadrat“ und Wurzel „radica“. 10. Das Verb Alle Verben sind in Zahl und Person unveränderlich und vollkommen regelmäßig. Der Verbstamm endet auf die Vokale –a, -e und –i. Die Infinitivendung lautet –r, und wird an den Verbalstamm angehängt: amar (lieben), vider (sehen), vendir (verkaufen). Die Gegenwart des Verbs ergibt aus der Grundform, also nach dem Abstreichen der Infinitivendung –r: Yo ama (ich liebe), il vide (er sieht), vu vendi (ihr/Sie verkaufen). Das Partizip Passiv wird als Vergangenheitsform genutzt. Es wird gebildet durch das Anhängen von –t an den Verbalstamm: amat (geliebt), videt (gesehen), vendit (gekauft). Im Präteritum sieht das entsprechend so aus: tu amat (du liebtest), noi videt (wir sahen), ili vendit (sie verkauften). Die zusammengesetzten Vergangenheitsformen Perfekt und Plusquamperfekt werden durch die Formen ha (hat) und hat (hatte) des Hilfszeitwortes har (haben) vor dem Partizip Passiv gebildet: Perfekt: ella ha amat (sie hat geliebt), vu ha videt (ihr habt gesehen), ili ha vendit (sie haben verkauft). Plusquamperfekt: ella hat amat (sie hatte geliebt), vu hat videt (ihr hattet gesehen), ili hat vendit (sie hatten verkauft). Achtung: ha und hat werden nur zur Bildung von Perfekt und Plusquamperfekt benutzt. Um „haben“ im Sinne eines Besitzes auszudrücken wird das regelmäßige Verb „haver“ (haben) benutzt: Yo have un nov amico (ich habe einen neuen Freund), ella havet fortun (sie hatte Glück). Die einfache Zukunft wird durch den Partikel „va“ (von „vader“ gehen) und den Infinitiv ausgedrückt: tu va amar (du wirst lieben), il va vider (er wird sehen), vu va vendir (ihr werdet verkaufen). Das Futur II wird gebildet mit: va + ha + Partizip Passiv: Yo va har amat (ich werde geliebt haben), ella va ha videt (sie wird gesehen), noi va ha vendit (wir werden verkauft haben). Der Verbalstamm dient auch als Befehlsform (Imperativ): ama! (liebe!), vide! (sieh!), vendi! (verkaufe!). Der einfache Konditional (würde, wäre) wird durch das Hilfszeitwort vell und den Infinitiv gebildet: Tu vell amar (du würdest lieben), il vell vider (er würde sehen), ili vel vendir (sie würden verkaufen). Der Konditional der Vergangenheit wird durch vell + har + Partizip Passiv gebildet: Yo vell har amat (ich würde geliebt haben), tu vell har videt (du hättest gesehen), noi vell har vendit (wir hätten verkauft). Interlingue kennt auch eine Höflichkeitsform. Diese wird mit ples (bitte, gefälligst) und dem Infinitiv gebildet: Ples amar! (Bitte liebe!). Ples vider! (Bitte siehe!). Ples vendir! (Bitte verkaufe!). Des weiteren gibt es den Optativ, der mit dem mey (möge) und dem Infinitiv gebildet wird. Hier wird ein Personalpronomen davor gesetzt: ella mey amar (sie möge lieben), vu mey vider (du mögest sehen), ili mey vendir (sie mögen/sollen verkaufen). Darüber hinaus gibt es noch den Hortativ, der mit lass (lass) und dem Infinitiv gebildet wird. Hier wird das Objektpronomen für die Person benutzt, die angesprochen wird: lass nos vider (lass uns sehen). Für das Partizip Aktiv bzw. Das Partizip Präsens wird –nt an den Themenvokal angehängt. Bei den Verben, die im Stamm auf –i enden, wird ein –e eingeschoben, so das die Endung –ent heißt: amar – amant (liebend), vider – vident (sehend), aber: vendir – vendient (verkaufend). Das Adverbialpartizip oder Gerundium wird –nte gebildet. Wie beim Partizip Aktiv wird auch hier bei den Verben des i-Stamms ein –e eingeschoben: amante (indem wir lieben), vidente (in dem wir sehen), vendiente (indem wir verkaufen). Interlingue kennt auch eine Verlaufsform wie das Englische (Progressive Tenses). Dies wird mit der Präsensform von sein „es“ und dem Gerundium verwendet: yo es amant (ich liebe, ich bin am Lieben), ella es vident (sie sieht gerade), ili es vendient (sie sind gerade dabei zu verkaufen). In der sprachlichen Praxis wird diese Verlaufsform jedoch selten verwendet. Zur besseren Übersicht noch die aktiven Endungsschemen für das Verb amar in einer Übersicht: Infinitiv amar lieben Präsens Yo ama Ich liebe Präteritum Tu amat Du liebtest Futur Il va amar Er wird lieben Konjunktiv I Noi vell amar Wir würden lieben Imperativ Ama! Liebe! Höflichkeitsform Ples amar! Bitte liebe! Optativ Vu mey amar! Ihr möget/sollt lieben! Hortativ Lass nos amar! Lass uns lieben! Partizip Aktiv Amant (vendient) Liebend (verkaufend) Partizip Passiv Amat Geliebt Gerundium Amante Indem wir lieben Perfekt Ili ha amat Sie haben geliebt Plusquamperfekt Ella hat amat Sie hatte geliebt Futur II Il va har amat Er wird geliebt haben Konjunktiv II Tu vell har amat Du würdest geliebt haben Verlaufsform Yo es amant Ich bin am lieben Die passiven Verbalformen werden mit den Formen von esser (zu sein) gebildet. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass die Präsensform von esser (zu sein) unregelmäßig es (ist) lautet. Zu besseren Übersicht hier ein komplettes Schema für das Verb amar (lieben) im Passiv: Infinitiv Amar lieben Präsens Passiv Yo es amat Ich werde geliebt Präteritum Passiv Yo esset amat Ich wurde geliebt Futur Passiv Yo va esser amat Ich werde geliebt werden Konditional Passiv Yo vell esser amat Ich würde geliebt werden Perfekt Passiv Yo ha esset amat Ich bin geliebt worden Plusquamperfekt Passiv Yo hat esset amat Ich war geliebt worden Konditional II Passiv Yo vell har esset amat Ich würde geliebt worden sein Futur II Passiv Yo va har esset amat Ich werde geliebt worden sein 10. Die De Wahl’sche Regel Das Herzstück des Interlingue ist die nach seinem Schöpfer benannte De Wahl’sche Regel. Nach dieser Regel werden bei der Wortbildung die Endungen –ion, -iv, -or, -ori und –ura nicht an den Verbalstamm (= Infinitiv ohne –r!), sondern an den Perfektstamm angeschlossen1. Erhalt des Perfektstamms aus den Infinitivformen: Bei der Verben auf –ar und –ir das –r des Infinitivs abstreichen, also amar – ama, vendir – vendi. Bei den Verben auf –er wird die komplette Endung –er zum Erhalt des Perfektstammes abgestrichen: vider - vid 2. Wenn der Stamm auf einen Vokal endet, wird ein –t angehängt: crear (schaffen) – Perfektstamm crea-: daher creatura (Kreatur), creation (Schöpfung), creator (Schöpfer) 3. Endet der Stamm auf –d oder –r wird dieses zu –s: vider (sehen) – vid wird zu vis; daher vision (Vision) currer (laufen), curr wird curs, daher cursiv (kursiv) 4. In allen übrigen Fällen ist der verbleibende Rest der Perfektstamm und die Endungen werden direkt angefügt. expedir (versenden) – expedi-, daher: expedition (Expedition) Diese vierstufige Regel lässt sich auch in eine kurze Formel kleiden: Bei den auf –ar und –ir ausgehenden Verben werden die Endungen bei der Wortbildung mit die Endungen –ion, -iv, -or, -ori und –ura an die Vergangenheitsform angehängt (creat, expedit), bei den Verben auf –er direkt an den Wortstamm, wobei nach Vokalen ein –t eingeschoben wird und auslautendes –r und –d sich dabei zu –s verwandeln. Wegen des Erhalts international bekannter Formen, gibt es jedoch fünf Ausnahmen: 1. seder (sitzen) – session (Sitzung), statt regelmäßig sesion 2. ceder (überlassen, abtreten) – cession (Abtretung), statt regelmäßig cesion 3. verter (wenden, kehren) – version (Version), statt regelmäßig vertion 4. venir (kommen) – vention (Kommen), statt regelmäßig venition 5. tener (halten) – tention (Halten), statt regelmäßig tenion 11. Wortbildung mit Präfixen und Suffixen Ein Wesensmerkmal aller Plansprachen ist die Ableitung und Neubildung von Wörtern durch die Verwendung von Präfixen und Suffixen. Besonders mechanisch und extrem ist dies im Esperanto mit zum Teil fragwürdigen Ergebnissen, siehe Wörter wie „malsanulejo“ für Krankenhaus aus mal- (Gegenteil), -san (gesund), -ej (Ort), -ul (Eigenschaft) -o (Substantivendung), also wörtlich „ein Ort wo nicht Gesunde sind“. Als naturalistische Plansprache kennt Interlingue solche Wortungetüme nicht.11.1 Vorsilben  bel- Verwandtschaft durch Heirat: belmatre (Schwiegermutter).  des- Gegenteil: desagreabil (unangenehm).  dis- Bewegung auseinander: disfluer (zerfließen).  ex- ehemalig: expresidente (Ex-Präsident).  ho- zu gleicher Zeit, heutig: hodie (heute), ho-annu (dieses Jahr).  ín- Verneinung von Adjektiven: íncurabil (unheilbar).  mis- falsch, ungehörig, miss-: misusar (missbrauchen).  non- Verneinung von Substantiven: nonsense (Unsinn).  para- Schutz vor: parapluvie (Regenschirm).  pre- vor(her), voraus: prehistorie (Vorgeschichte).  pro- heraus, hervor: producter (produzieren, hervorbringen).  re- Wiederholung: revider (wieder sehen).  retro- zurück, Rückwärtsbewegung: retrovenir (zurückkommen).  step Stief- : stepmatre (Stiefmutter). 12. Nachsilben Bei den Nachsilben ist zu beachten, dass diese im Gegensatz zu den schematischen Plansprachen Ido und Esperanto nicht mechanisch alle an jedes Wort gehängt werden können. Sie müssen daher nicht aktiv beherrscht werden. 12.1 Nuancierende Nachsilben  -e allgemeine oft fakultative Endung der Substantive, ohne spezielle Bedeutung zur Unterscheidung von Adjektiven oder von ähnlich lautenden Wörtern: centale (Zentrale), circulare (Rundbrief), astre (Gestirn).  -i fakulatative adjektivische Nachsilbe zur Zwecke der Unterscheidung und Rücksichtnahme auf phonetische Notwendigkeiten: sagi (weise), vivaci (lebhaft), seriosi (ernst).  -a bei Lebewesen weiblichen Geschlechts, sonst das Ausgedehnte, Allgemeine und Kollektive: cavalla (Stute), amica (Freundin) – imperia (Reich), rosiera (Rosengarten).  -o bei Lebewesen männliches Geschlecht, sonst das Individuelle und Konkrete: cavallo (Hengst), amico (Freund) – rosiero (Rosenstrauch). 12.2 Wertende Nachsilben  -ach Vergröberung, Verächtlichmachung, Abwertung: cavallach (Gaul), populach (Pöbel).  -ette Verkleinerung, Diminutiv, Verniedlichung: domette (Häuschen), infantette (Kindlein).  -ard mit üblen Eigenschaften behaftet: falsard (Fälscher), mentiard (Lügner).  -astr minderwertige Person: medicastro (Quacksalber).  -innio / -innia: ohne, in Abwesenheit von, -los: fratillio (bruderlos), matrinnia (mutterlos).  -on durch eine besondere Eigenschaft gekennzeichnete Person; buffon (Narr), fanfaron (Prahlhans), dormon (Schlafmütze) 12.3 Wortbildende Nachsilben 12.3.1 substantivische Nachsilben  -ade Menge, Reihe, etwas Umfasstes, Erlebtes: colonnade (Säulengang), boccade (Mundvoll).  -age bei Substantivstämmen: Sammelnamen mit Begriff des Geordneten: plumage (Gefieder), dentage (Gebiss) oder gemacht aus: lanage (Wollstoff), farinage (Mehlspeise).  -age bei Verbalstämmen: gewerbliche Tätigkeit, in übertragenem Sinne, Resultat, Mittel, Ort und Zeit der Tätigkeit: arbitrage (Schiedsgerichtsverfahren), plantage (Pflanzung)  -allia Sammelnamen mit dem Begriff des Ungeordneten wirren Durcheinanders: antiquallia (Gerümpel), ferrallia (Eisenkram).  -ario durch etwas Äußerliches charakterisierte Person (Amt, Besitztum, Auftrag usw.): bibliotecario (Bibliothekar), millionario (Millionär), missionario (Missionar).  -árium wissenschaftliche Sammlungen: vocabulárium (Wörterbuch), aquárium (Aquarium).  -atu Rechtsform, Staatsform, Reichsgebilde, öffentliche soziale Einrichtungen, Ämter, Würden: celibatu (Ehelosigkeit), reyatu (Königreich), epicopatu (Bistum).  -da / -ida bei Verben Tätigkeit in ihrer Dauer, -ida bei Verben auf –er benutzt: murmurada (Gemurmel), promenada (Spaziergang), cannonada (Beschuss), currida (Lauf).  -ello junges Tier: leonello (junger Löwe), agnello (Lamm).  -ero / -era berufliche Tätigkeit: librero (Buchhändler), lavera (Wäscherin).  -ería Geschäftsort: librería (Buchhandlung), juvelería (Juwelierladen).  -eríe Beruf, Geschäft, Ware: vitreríe (Glaserei, Glasware), potteríe (Töpferware); im übertragenden Sinne auch Charakterzüge und deren Äußerungen: bigotteríe (Frömmelei), diaboleríe (Teufelei).  -és(e, -o, -a) Einwohner: borgeso (Bürger), Japanesa (Japanerin).  -essa weibliche Amtsperson: comtessa (Gräfin), abatessa (Äbtissin).  -esse prägnante Eigenschaften und Zustände: allesse (Hoheit), finesse (Feinheit).  -ia Orte, Länder, Arbeitsstätte: abatia (Abtei), Russia (Russland), laboratoria (Laboratorium).  -ica Wissenschaften: matematica (Mathematik), fisica (Physik).  -ie abstrakte Begriffe, Zustände: maladie (Krankheit), inertie (Trägheit); besonders in Verbindung mit Partizipen und Adjektiven: decadentie (Zerfall), arogantie (Arroganz); auch Wissenschaften: astronomie (Astronomie).  -iera Orte an denen etwas gewonnen oder gezüchtet wird: pisciera (Fischteich), carboniera (Kohlengrube).  -iere Gefäß, Behälter: cigarriere (Zigarettenetui), sucriere (Zuckerdose).  -iero Träger, auch Baum/Busch: rosiero (Rosenstock), cigarriero (Zigarettenspitze).  -ion (an Perfektstamm, siehe De Wahlsche Regel!): abstrakte Verbalsubstantive, Handlungen, Zustände und Resultate: impression (Eindruck), fabrication (Herstellung).  -isme Ideologie, System, Abstrakta: catolicisme (Katholizismus), socialisme (Sozialismus), despotisme (Despotismus).  -ist Anhänger einer Doktrin, Beschäftigung mit etwas Künstlerischen, Militärischem, Sportlichem, Technischem: pianist (Klavierspieler), socialist (Sozialist), scientist (Wissenschaftler).  -(i)tá Eigenschaft: bontá (Güte), novitá (Neuigkeit), possibilitá (Möglichkeit).  -ité an Adjektive, Sammelname für die Gesamtheit der eine gewisse Eigenschaft besitzenden Personen und Dinge: homanité (Menschheit), minorité (Minderheit).  -ment (an Präsensstamm) spezielle konkrete Handlung, deren Resultat oder Mittel dazu: fundament (Fundament), experiment (Experiment), medicament (Medikament).  -or Täter (ausführerende Person), desgleichen Maschinen: organisator (Organisator), administrator (Verwalter), fumator (Raucher), depolvator (Staubsauger).  -ore 1. von Verben: Affekt-, Bewegungs-, Beleuchtungs-, Temperaturzustände: amore (Liebe), furore (Wut), frigore (Kälte), splendore (Glanz). 2. bei Adjektiven: Größen, Werte: longore (Länge), grandore (Größe), valore (Wert).  - -un Vereinzelung: grelun (Hagelkorn), scalun (Leitersprosse).  -uore Geräte, Gefäße: lavore (Waschbecken), spruzzuore (Spritze).  -ura (an Perfektstamm) konkretisierte Handlung und deren Resultat: reparatura (Reparatur), sculptura (Skulptur). 12.3.2 adjektivische Nachsilben  -aci geneigt zu: moraci (bissig), voraci (gefräßig).  -al allgemeine adjektivische Beziehung: central (zentral), national (national).  -an zugehörig zu: american (amerikanisch), luteran (lutherisch).  -ari gemäß, konform, passend zu, dienend zu, gehörig zu: regulari (regelmäßig), exemplari (beispielgebend), sanitari (gesundheitlich).  -at (an Substantive) mit versehen, ausgestattet mit: barbat (bärtig), caudat (geschwänzt, mit einem Schwanz).  -atri Ähnlichkeit, unvollkommene Annäherung: lanatri (wollartig), verdatri (gründlich).  (i)bil (von Perfektstamm sofern vorhanden, sonst vom Verbalstamm), passive Möglichkeit (-bar): curabil (heilbar), leibil (lesbar), visibil (sichtbar).  -esc Ähnlichkeit, an … erinnernd: picturesc (malerisch), romanesc (romanhaft), gigantesc (gigantisch).  -ic so seiend, Eigenschaft: electric (elektrisch), medicinic (medizinisch).  -in Abstammung, Herkunft, Material: argentin (silbern), ferrin (aus Eisen).  -issim allgemeines Steigerungssuffix für Adjektive, sehr, in hohem Maße: bellisim (wunderschön), grandissim (riesengroß).  -iv (an Perfektstamm) so wirkend: purgativ (abführend), nociv (schädlich), instructiv (belehrend).  -nd (an Verbalstämme) zu machen, Notwendigkeit: dividend (zu teilen), multiplicand (zu multiplizieren).  -ori (an Perfektstämme) wo wirken sollend: organisatori (organisatorisch), ilusori (illusorisch), civilsatori (zivilisatorisch).  -osi reich an: dolorosi (schmerzhaft), misteriosi (geheimnisvoll), preciosi (wertvoll).  -ut im Übermaß auftretend, starrend vor: armut (waffenstarrend), barbut (vollbärtig). 12.3.3 verbale Nachsilben  - ar 1. von Gegenständen, Stoffen, Abstrakten: mit … versehen: salar (salzen), armar (bewaffnen), privilegiar (privilegieren). 2. von Werkzeugen: deren entsprechende Anwendung: scruvar (schrauben), martellar (hämmern). 3. von organischen Produkten: deren Ausscheidung: ovar (Eier legen), sputar (ausspucken). 4. von Personen, Lebewesen: deren Tätigkeit ausführen: judicar (richten), dominar (herrschen), serpentar (schlängeln). 5. von Adjektiven, Partizipien: die betreffende Eigenschaft erzeugen: plenar (füllen), siccar (trocknen).  - -ear schwingender oder sich wiederholender Zustand: undear (hin- und herwogen), flammar (flackern).  -ijar von Adjektiven werden, machen zu: rubijar (erröten), adultijar (erwachsen werden).  - -isar zu machen … -isch machen: carbonisar (verkohlen), realisar (verwirklichen).  - -ificar (meist wissenschaftliche Wörter) zu etwas machen, bringen: identificar (identifizieren), ratificar (ratifizieren).  - -ntar -end machen: sedentar (setzen), reviventar (wieder beleben). 13. Syntax Die Satzstellung ist im Interlingue bis zu einem gewissen Grad frei. Bei Aussagesätzen lautet die normale Satzstellung Subjekt – Prädikat – Objekt wie im Deutschen. Das Akkusativobjekt steht vor dem Dativobjekt: Li patre da li libre al filio (Der Vater gab dem Sohn das Buch). Fragepronomen stehen am Satzanfang vor dem Prädikat: Quant persones tu vide? (Wie viele Personen siehst du?). Entscheidungsfragen können aber auch durch Inversion, also durch Positionierung des Verbs am Satzanfang zu einer Frage umgeformt werden: Ha vu comprendet me? (Hast du mich verstanden?). Durch den Gebrauch des Fragepartikel esque (ob, etwa) bleibt die ursprüngliche Satzstellung des Aussagesatzes bei Entscheidungsfragen erhalten: Esque tu ha comprendet me? (Hast du mich verstanden?). Adjektive stehen vor den dazugehörigen Substantiven, wenn sie kurz oder charakteristisch sind und nach den dazugehörigen Sustantiven wenn sie lang oder komplementär sind: Li bell fémina (Die schöne Frau), Ili hat fat omni preparationen necessi por li viage (Sie hatten alle notwendigen Vorbereitungen für die Reise gemacht)